


Does he even like footie?

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur admits to his friends that he's dating Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does he even like footie?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt "Excuses"

“Excuse me?“ Arthur stared at Valiant in the locker room.

“He’s just a nerd, an emo, how could you date him?” 

“Who says I’m dating him?” The moment this had left his mouth, Arthur felt guilty. It was Tuesday and the party where he had kissed Merlin was only a bit more than a week back, but they had spent most of their time together and there had been a lot more kissing since then. 

Valiant laughed. “You’ve been seen.”

“By whom?” Arthur frowned. They hadn’t exactly kept things private, that much was true.

“Doesn’t matter.” The big boy grabbed his bag and shoved his way to the exit. “If I were you, I wouldn’t want to risk my reputation being seen with someone like him.”

“If you were me, you’d be too coward to kiss a boy in the first place,” Arthur mumbled.

Before Valiant could spin around, Leon and Percy blocked the isle between the lockers. “Kissing a boy is disgusting.” He shouted. “And the only coward in here is you! Good for you that you do have your two bodyguards!” With that, he left.

Leon turned. “So it’s true, you’re seeing Merlin?”

“If the way he shoved his tongue down his throat at the party is a thing to go by, I’d say yes.” Gwaine came over, tying up his wet hair, grinning widely.

Arthur looked at them. The moment Leon and Percy had protected him, his vision had blurred and it was almost as if they wore long red cloaks with a golden dragon on the side. Whoa! He blinked and reality came back. They were his friends, they had been there when he spent a whole Saturday night snogging Merlin, why would he deny it. “I think so, yes.”

“He’s a bit weird.” Percy pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“That’s what people say about you, too, Perce.” Leon laughed. “Especially since they saw your collection of plush kittens last weekend.”

“They’re my sister’s! It’s just that her collection grew so big that she doesn’t have space left in her room, so she put them on my shelves!” With a pouty frown, Percy added “Really!” when the others started laughing.

“Looks like you found someone really…special.” Leon phrased carefully as he turned back to Arthur.

Arthur took his bag. “Yeah, at the moment, he is special to me.”

“Uh oh! Someone fell hard.” Gwaine grinned as he toes into his shoes. 

“It’s not that! It’s just…I don’t know, I want to spend time with him to…to find out who he really is and what he likes and if we’re compatible and such.” And to find out if there was something to the story about kings and wizards. But of course, Arthur couldn’t tell the boys that. He’d revealed too much already.

Gwaine nudged him, his grin getting impossibly wider. “We hear you.”

“Does he even like footie?” Leon threw Arthur a look.

Did Merlin like footie? “I don’t know…” True, destiny and ancient legends aside, footie was a huge part of Arthur’s life. If Merlin didn’t like that, he couldn’t be with him. There was always a practice to attend, a match to be played and a team thing or other he needed to go to. If Merlin would frown on all that, they didn’t have a future.

Gwaine groaned. “Your girl doesn’t like footie either but that doesn’t keep you from shagging her, Leon.”

Leon blushed a bit. “I’m not…we’re together, that’s all you need to know.”

The boys laughed.

“See, and if you can be with your girl, Arthur can be with Merlin all he wants.” Gwaine turned to Arthur. “And now run, lover boy, I think you’ll have some more snogging to do.”

Arthur grinned at Gwaine. “I think, you’re right.” With that, he shouldered his bag and made his way out of the locker room, happy that the boys knew now and he didn’t have to make up excuses to go see Merlin.


End file.
